The Wound That Grows
by wsted time
Summary: When ruby gets injured on a mission weiss becomes worried for their leader and searches for her finding her bleeding.Being scared by wiess ruby injures herself further, causing weiss to beat herself up about it.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: There fall of beacon didn't happen and Pyrrha is still alive**

Chapter 1

It was an average day at Beacon Academy now that team RWBY was back from their mission well almost evereything was normal.As they walk into Beacon tey are greeted by an excited team JNPR, awaiting to hear about the events of the mission.

"Hey guys how was your mission?" Jaune says with excitment

"Great, we totally crushed it" Yang says with just as much enthusiasm.

As they all start to converse ruby nudges Blake and tells her that she's heading to the dorm and will meet them later.Blake nodds as ruby slips away unnoticed.

With Ruby

Ahh..that hurts ruby thinks to herself clutching the spot where she got hit during the last battle of their mission.She was careful to not let her teamates know of the wound knowing they would overreact and make a big deal of it.

She walks into her dorm and sets Crescent Rose on the floor so that she can clean it.Then walking into the bathroom and pulling out their first-aid kit.She winces as she cleans the wound with rubbing alcohol,then dressing it properly so that her team wouldn't notice.After feeling she did a decent job she pack the first-aid kit back up then walking over to crescent rose for its cleaning.

A/N: Thank you all for reading this its my first time creating a fanfic so I hope it's decent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

With Weiss

"Oh come on,where is that dolt,"weiss mumbles to herself heading to team RWBY's dorm room,where ruby is sitting (still topless from cleaning the wound) cleaning crescent rose.Weiss storms in furious,scared ruby pops up from the floor getting in fighting stance.

"You dolt we wer.."Weiss starts then cutting herself off noticing the gauze,which was staining now thanks to the blood.

"Wait,weiss Iswear it's not what you may think,"ruby raising her hands to signle she's ok.

"Ruby I don't care what happened, but right now we should get you to the nurse,"weiss says tearing up and taking a step forward.

"No I don't, why would they provide us with first-aid kits if we always go to the nurse."Ruby says taking a step backwards tripping over crescent rose and falling onto a bookcase.She grabs her wound trying to control the new pain found from the impact,as weiss starts to cry at the condition of her partner.

"We-weiss please don't cry,I-I'll be fine"ruby says before losing consciousness.

Weiss worried for ruby gently sets on a bed so that she may rest more comfortably, then crouching down and crying head in hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this is a litttle late I had some things to do,but hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter #3**

Later that night

Blake and Yang enter laughing,stopping abruptly seeing the condition of her teamates. The two look between Weiss,who's sitting on the ground asleep,and Ruby laying on the bed oozing blood.

Weiss jolts awake at the sound of laughter,then looking up at Blake and Yang,who notice her eyes are bloodshot from crying.Then Blake sees the broken bookcase with books flipped over around it.

"Wh-what happened here?"Yang asks walking over to comfort Weiss.

"I-I'm sorry. It's all my fault."She replys with a course voice

"Can you please grab some tea" Yang whisper yells at Blake across the room.

"Weiss I need yoy to tell me what happened in here"Yang says.

"I told you it's my fault"Weiss says trying to raise her voice

"No it's not don't be absurd,you and I both know you would never hurt Ruby, intentionally or not."Yang says in imidiate protest. Blake renters with three cups of hot tea, handing two to Yang who hands one to Weiss.Weiss starts to slowly sip her tea, after about a minute of silence Weiss begins to speak.

"I-I went looking for her earlier"Weiss begins stuttering every so often,"Then I found her in here cleaning crescent rose,but she was doing so as blood stained through her bandages."She pauses sipping more tea."I insisted that we go to the nurse,however she protested that we shouldn't have a first-aid kit if we go to the nurse.I moved closer to see if she was ok, but she backed away tripping over crescent rose then crashing into the bookcase.She then lost consciousness I was scared and didn't know what to do so I just layed her there."Weiss finishes tearing up again.

"Hey,hey Weiss don't cry,she's gonna be alright.I swear"Yang says lifting up Weiss's head so their eyes meet.

"I know, it-it's just I feel I hurt Ruby"Weiss says tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Ruby wakes to Weiss crying as Yang trys to comfort her,she then feels the imense pain from her wound.She looks at her team team,who still haven't noticed she'd woken,Blake who's sitting next to Yang who's trying to calm a distraught Weiss.She listens in on Weiss telling Yang how she blames herself for her futher pain,Ruby begins to tear up knowing the grief she's causing Weiss over her condition.Blake then notices Ruby and gives her a gentle smile,Ruby trys to manage a smile of her own through the pain she's in.Weiss sees Blake giving a warm smile to their injured leader, and turns around wiping tears from her eyes.Now facing her patner she recieves a warm smile from the young girl.Seeing the two probably will need some time to talk Blake aand Yang get up to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4**

"R...ruby, I'm sorry for what happened. I ju-"Weiss starts then getting cut off by Ruby, who hugs Weiss mid sentance.

"Weiss I am so so sorry I caused you to cry,I never meant for for any thing like this to happen. I got careless during our last fight of the mission."whispers Ruby into Weiss ear as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.Weiss, is still rendered defenseless from Ruby's hug,sits quietly.They sit in silence for a few minutes until a drop of blood hits Weiss's hand,sending her into high alert.She pushes away Ruby and looks towards her wound gasping now noticing that Ruby's aura hasn't even stopped the bleeding.

Hepling her up Weiss leads Ruby to the bathroom, setting her down and grabbing the first-aid kit.Weiss begins to take off the used bandages from Ruby's torso,she then grabs rubbing alcohol to clean the wound,noticing this Ruby takes a sharp breath in before Weiss cleans out the wound.Weiss then starts to dress the wound securing it just tight enough to put pressure on it.

"I wish you didn't always have to be worrying about me."Ruby says looking down at her shaking hands.

"Ruby I don't mind worrying about you but if something serious like this happens again I need you to tell us."Weiss replys taking Ruby's hands in her own.Ruby suprises by Weiss's sudden sympathy turns her head to hide a slight blush,however not working as Weiss notices then hiding her own blush.Then they turn their heads back eyes meeting,blue to silver, but only for a meer moment before they turn their heads again. They then stand and walk into the main living space of the four girls,where Blake and Yang are waiting for them with tea prepared.

"You young lady have some explaining to do"Yang says pointing at Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

"You young lady have some explaining to do"Yang says pointing at Ruby

"Yeah I know"says Ruby taking a beep breath,"When we were in the last small chunk of our combat during the mission I noticed Weiss was preoccupied in battle to notice a grimm hurling itself toward her.I used my semblance to dash in front of the grimm to block it's attack,or at least I thought I blocked it's attack.However instead of stopping itdead in it's traktracks it ricocheted off crescent rose striking me in the side. I managed to survive with the wound the journey back here."Ruby finishes

"So you got yourself hurt for me?"Weiss asks,but instead of a normal answer she recieves a nod of shame from Ruby."You dunce"Weiss sighs as Ruby turns her head from the three eyeing her down.

"Hold on that explains how it happened, but my question is why your aura hasn't stopped the bleeding of the wound?"Weiss questions.

"I didn't notice that till now,I'm not sure."Ruby replys as puzzled as Weiss.She pulls out her scroll to check her aura status,it shows a full bar."Hmm, my aura is full I don't understand why I'm still bleeding."She says

"Maybe professor Ozpin knows something about it"Blake says trying to contribute to the conversation.

"Yeah he probbly does know, however if we tell him what has happened he might not trust us on mission that important again."Weiss points out.

"I don't care what we do as long as I can find out what's wrong with my baby sis."Yang says starting to get up.

"May be before we do anything we should get a little rest,tomarrow's Saturday."Ruby says seeing how passionate her team is for one another.

"We rest up, see Ozpin and figure out what to do from there."Blake says then heading to bed

"Sure I like this idea."Weiss says heading to her own bed.Ruby and Yang head to their beds as well and soon all four girls are sleeping soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

They all wake up late that morning,then preparing for the days first one being, four sprint through the halls towards Ozpin's office,after reaching it Ruby gently knocks on the wait in silence as they politely wait for the door to be answered surprised by Qrow who has a grim look about him.

"Hey kids"He says letting them in

"Hey uncle Qrow"Says Ruby hardly looking up at him as they enter.

"Hello"Ozpin says as the four girls enter,"What is it that you need?"

"We have a question based on the contents of our mission."Weiss says looking up at him plainly.

"Ah yes, I was meaning to ask you about that"He replies,"However Qrow and I must finish our conversation you give us a minute?"

"Of course"Blake says as the four begin to leave the room.

Minutes later Qrow exits the room with his head hung low,stopping after passing them.

You fools better watch what you say, Oz isn't in the mood for bad news." He says then continuing down the four enter as Ozpin lifts his head with a sigh.

"So your mission, how was it?" He asks

"We successfully saved both towns, however we did run into quite a few more grim on our way back."Ruby reports

"Yes,yes this is what I feared"mutters Ozpin

"That's where our real issue began"started Blake,"see during our final battle we won but with a price."

"I happened to be distracted in combat to notice a grim hurling itself towards me"Weiss adds.

"Ruby noticed what was about to happen and charged to block the attack"Yang continues

"However in stead of me blocking the grim dead in it's tracks as I had imagined,it ricocheted of my weapon then striking my side"Ruby finishes

"So your aura would have healed it by now"Ozpin says raising an eyebrow.

"See that's why we're here after discussing it for a while it's the one thing we couldn't figure it continues to bleed."Weiss states

"So your Question,I'm guessing,is why the injury hasn't healed yet?"He says

"Yes" Ruby says

"Did you happen to see the grim after it hit you?"He asks

"Umm...No I don't believe I did"She answers

"Then I understand what's wrong here,you've been hit by a takeover it's doing is fighting your aura to stop your healing process"He explains

"So how do we get rid of this thing?"Yang asks concerned for her sister.

"You would have to fight her,completely deplete her takeover grim needs something to grab onto of fight to be able to do what it does,so with the thing that it grabs onto eliminated it would have to run."Ozpin says.

"So you want us to fight our leader?"Blake asks looking towards Ozpin as if he's crazy

"Yes"Ozpin replies

"Ok"Weiss,Yang, and Ruby all say in unison as they start to leave the room.

"Wa-wait you guys are actually willing to do this"Blake says

"We will do anything to get the ones we love back."Weiss says.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to but we will" Yang says to after a minute of thought reluctantly follows behind make their way down to the arena, then taking their own abstract positions on the holding crescent rose in the most defensive position possible,and the others ready to attack.

"3"The recorded battle system starts,"2...1" There's a small moment of silence before the buzzer rings out.


End file.
